


Talk Dirty To Me

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Good. Wholesome. 2min Smut.  Come get a healthy dose.His felt his hands behind his back, bound to the chair. He shifted his chest to feel a tight leather bind holding his arms to his sides and his back to the chair. He noticed too, that his ankles were bound as well. As for his lack of sight, he felt a silky blindfold snuggly fitted on his head. He began to panic as he violently tried to shake his bonds off, until he heard a soft, faint chuckle. Minho swallowed. He knew that voice. He knew that laugh. He didn't know however, what his little captor had in mind.





	Talk Dirty To Me

Message 1: From: Unknown Number

“Hey sexy~”

Minho stood at the bus stop staring dumbfounded at his cell. He was on his way home from a long day at work when his text alert went off. 

‘Must have the wrong number…’ he thought as he snapped his phone shut and took a seat on the bus. He quickly let his mind wander to his boyfriend, Taemin, who was waiting for him at home. This weekend would be there first anniversary together, and he wanted to do something special for the boy who stole his heart. He thought of cooking a romantic dinner and then just spending the entire weekend with him, doing anything and everything his cute little lover wished. 

He smiled stupidly as he thought about Tae in the kitchen cooking, or in their study practicing his dance moves for his upcoming musical. However, his thoughts were interrupted by his cell going off once more. His fingers fumbled with it as he tried to pull his phone out of his coat pocket.

Message 2: From: Unknown Number

“Yahh~ why don’t you answer me?” Minho sighed as he swiftly replied back.

“Sorry, you have the wrong number.” Thinking he was done with the stranger and their texts, he went to slide the phone back in his pocket, when the text alert went off again. Minho furrowed his eyebrows as he read the message. 

Message 3: From: Unknown Number

“Ani~ I know exactly who you are.” Frustrated, and becoming slightly paranoid, Minho replied, wanting to be finished with this wacko.

“Look, I’m sorry but you have the wrong number!” 

“Are you sure about that…Minho-hyung?” Minho’s eyes bulged out of his head as he read the last message. Nervous, he quickly looked around the bus, noticing that he was alone. 

“Who are you? How did you get my number?” 

“A little birdy gave it to me. As for my name, well you can call me anything you’d like ^^” Minho gulped as countless names and faces ran through his mind. Who the hell could it be?

“Jong-Jonghyun? If there is Jong I swear to God…”

“Kekeke no, it isn't Jonghyun, but it IS someone who can make you swear to God…” On a scale of 1 to 10 of about how freaked out Minho was right now, it would safely be a 12.

“Look, I don’t know who you are but seriously this isn't funny.”

“Oh, I think it is. Tell me. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“If you know me so well, then you would know the answer to that.”

“Does he make you happy?” This is where Minho drew the line. His anger raged as he typed back is answer. 

“YES. I DO. YES HE DOES. FUCK OFF.”

“Kekeke I hope you don’t kiss your boyfriend with that mouth…or maybe he likes it when you say naughty things ~” Minho slammed his phone shut and turned it off. He was so irritated about what the mysterious asshole texter said, that he almost missed his stop. 

Stepping off the bus, he walked around the corner to his and his boyfriend’s shared apartment. Quickly, he scaled the stairs reaching the third floor, and almost sprinted to their apartment door. Opening it, he ran inside to find his Taemin in the kitchen stirring soup on the stove.

“Welcome home Minho!” Taemin turned and greeted his boyfriend with his bright signature smile, his innocent attitude rolling off of him in waves. 

“Hey.” Minho walked into the living room and threw his bag on the sofa. His shoes went flying into a corner along with his suit jacket and tie. He plopped himself on the sofa and tired to clear his mind of the stupid text conversation he had earlier that evening. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Taemin coming up behind him.

“Something wrong hyung?” Taemin whispered almost inaudibly. 

“Ah…no, it’s just…” Taemin gave him a skeptical look, followed by a pout. 

“Tell me what’s wrong!” 

‘Ah…aigoo Taeminnie~ It’s just hyung being stupid, I’m sorry.” That didn't satisfy the younger, instead he pouted more as if he was a little kid. 

“Taemin…” He was ignored as Tae walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Sighing Minho rose and followed him. As soon as Tae stopped in front of the stove, Minho wrapped his arms around him, his chest against his back, resting his head on the younger’s shoulders.

“Taeminnie…I’m sorry. I-I just didn’t have a good day. Forgive me?”

“You’ve had a lot of bad day’s hyung, how come you won’t talk to me about it?” Taemin turned to look his hyung in the eyes.

“It’s…complicated. But don’t worry Taemin, I haven’t forgotten about tomorrow! Think about what you want to do for our anniversary ok? Anything you want to do is on me! Think of it as my apology.” Taemin thought for a moment before a devilish smile tugged at his lips. 

“You sure Minho?”

“Of course! But for tonight, I’m just going to rest.” Taemin’s smile faded as Minho left the room without his dinner. He was happy that his boyfriend would do anything for him, but…where was the fun and happiness they use to have? He guessed he would just have to wait until tomorrow to find it again. 

~

Message 1: From: Unknown Number

“Heyyy cutie~” Minho sighed as he looked at his phone. He didn't want to deal with this, especially not today. It was finally his and Taeminnie’s anniversary. All day long he had been looking forward to finally getting off work and running home to his lover. However, he knew that the constant texting wouldn't end until HE was the one who ended it. 

“Do you ever know when to stop?”

“Why didn’t you answer me last night?” 

“Well for one, you’re an asshole…”

“Thank you.”

“What’s your deal man?” Minho was already seriously irritated at this guy, and his annoyance at him was only growing fiercer. 

“What? Can’t a guy have a little fun?”

“Define fun…”

“Umm fucking. Fucking is fun.” Minho damn near choked on his coffee as he read the message at his desk. 

“Omo…why are you even texting me…”

“Oh please, like you haven’t fucked around before…”

“What we do inside the bedroom is none of your business.”

“It could be…What do you say?”

“Are- are you seriously trying to sext me right now?!” He had to keep his head calm. He was still in his office…

“Umm…possibly? Look man, I’m just trying to help you enjoy the small pleasures in life.”

“Small pleasures?”

“Yeaaa….you know, when he does something amazing in bed that just gets you so hot, and you know he’s the only one who can do it.” Minho inhaled sharply. Yes. There was indeed many many things that Taemin was good at doing behind closed doors, but he didn't want to talk about them with a complete stranger. Minho checked his watch, it was just about time for him to leave when another message came through.

“What does he do mmm? What does he do to make you scream his name?” Minho’s gut twisted as he thought about his Taemin; sprawled out on the their bed, sweating and panting out Minho’s name at the peak of pleasure. He grabbed the edge of his desk tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

“Does he talk dirty to you? I wonder what kinda of things get you going hyung~” Minho felt flushed. He quickly packed up his bags and almost ran for the door. His head was filled with nothing but images…erotic images of Taemin. 

“Does he ever tease you and make you beg for him?

“Does he come up behind you and whisper in you ear, “Get on your knees?”

“I bet you beg for him to cum in your mouth…”

“He makes you beg for mercy doesn’t he…and when he finally gives in…”

“Stop. Seriously.” It was almost too much to handle. The entire way home, Minho read and re-read the texts. The churning in his stomach never went away as he thought of all the things he could…would do to his Taemin. No. No No No. He had to stop himself. This day was about Taemin. So whatever Taemin wanted he would have to want too, regardless of how…frustrated he was. 

“Waeee~ We were just getting to the good part.”

“No.” 

“Why not? Just close your eyes and imagine me being him~”

Minho shut off his phone and threw it into his dresser drawer. That dude seriously crossed the line. All he wanted to do now was focus on the amazingly romantic night he would have with his beloved Taeminnie, while trying to fight his raging boner.

He had gotten off work a little earlier than normal; he wanted to surprise his boyfriend with a romantic dinner. Pushing his thoughts aside, he got up and headed for the kitchen, where he began cooking. He knew Taemin wouldn’t be home until a little later this evening, but he could still have dinner prepared for him when he got home. Minho set the dinner table, complete with roses, candles, and a bottle of wine. After he made their favorite dish, he made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower and a change of clothes.

Everything was set, now all there was for Minho was to wait….and wait…and wait. Soon he found himself falling asleep on the table.

~

 

“Ughhh…T-Taemin?” Minho woke with a start but…something was wrong. Very wrong. He blinked, but all he saw was black. He blinked a few more times but still couldn't see anything. He remembered falling asleep on the table waiting for Taemin but… 

“Tae!?” Minho tried to stand but his muscles where met with tight rope binds on his legs, keeping him tied to the chair. Realization dawned on him as he became aware of his new situation. He felt his hands behind his back, bound to the chair. He shifted his chest to feel a tight leather bind holding his arms to his sides and his back to the chair. As for his lack of sight, he felt a silky blindfold, snuggly fitted on his head. 

He began to panic as he violently tried to shake off his bonds, until he heard a soft, faint chuckle. Minho swallowed. He knew that voice. He knew that laugh. What he didn't know however, was what his little captor had in mind. 

“Minho~” Minho gulped as he heard rustling behind him.

“Mm…hyung~ you really do look good like that. So sexy~” Minho felt hot breath on the back of his neck, before a pair of lips latched themselves, sucking and nibbling on his soft skin. Minho moaned as he felt goosebumps travel down his arms.

“Hyung…” 

“Why- why am I tied up?”

“Well hyung, I would’ve asked you get to on your knees but…you seemed distant and stressed lately. So I figured I’d help you remember… the small pleasures in life.” Minho caught his breath. So this was his plan…

“Taemin!? It-it was you?!” Minho heard a low chuckle as he felt a pair of hands running up and down his chest, slowly and teasingly untucking his shirt. 

“It was sweet of you to make us dinner baby, but…I had something else in mind.” Taemin dipped his head low to suck and kiss along Minho’s jawline and down his neck, relishing in the sweet little pants and moans his lover let escape. He eventually bent down, leaning into his hyung’s ear and whispered. 

“Minho…”

“T-tae…” Minho’s voice was shaky from sheer excitement and adrenaline pumping through his veins. All the thoughts of Taemin he had so desperately tried to push away came back with full force.

“You look so hot Minnie~ Should I help you out of those clothes?” 

“Y-yes.”

“Mmh? Yes what?” 

“Please…” Minho’s voice strained as he tried to listen for his lover. 

Taemin smirked as he moved closer to his boyfriend, his delicate fingers played teasingly at the buttons on Minho’s shirt. He whispered in Minho’s ear as he popped each button open, one by one, agonizingly slow. 

“Oh hyung…you look so good like this. It really turns me on…just thinking about all the things I could do to you~”

“L-Like what?”

“Kekeke are you curious?” Minho quickly nodded. His body began burning, his pulse was racing as his arousal became more evident. He knew his Taeminnie liked things a little on the rough side, but he never expected this.

“Mmm, you know how much I love your body hyung. How I could play with it all day long.” He flicked a thumb over one of Minho’s hardened nipples, earning a delightful moan from the elder. He swiftly tugged Minho’s shirt off his shoulders and lazily traced his fingernails down Minho’s toned chest and abs. Minho sucked in a breath when he felt Tae’s hands toy with the belt and button of his jeans. 

“I do love your body hyung. Some parts more than others…do you want to know which I love more? Mmh?” All Minho could do was nod and listen as his boyfriend let out an evil laugh. 

“I love your muscular arms…” Tae traced his nails along Minho’s biceps, slowly torturing him.

“…you’re so strong Minho. I especially love it when you…” Tae let his voice trail off, unbeknownst to Minho, he was smirking from ear to ear. 

“When I what Tae?” Minho swallowed thickly as he waited for his lover’s answer. He could only hear Taemin chuckle softly before he felt his hot breath ghosting over his ear. 

“…when you throw me against a wall… and fuck me so hard.” Minho shivered, his cock twitched at Taemin’s words, dripping with lust and toying with his mind. Memories of him shoving Taemin against their bedroom walls and devouring the younger raced through his mind. 

“And you know just how I like it hyung. You know every kink…” Taemin moved his hand to tug on the knot of Minho’s blindfold.

“…every soft spot and every touch…” Taemin then cupped Minho’s hard-on through his jeans, eliciting a pleasured moan deep from his throat. 

“…to make me scream your name…”

“T-Taemin. I-I ah…”

“…or when you fuck me in the shower hyung…I think that’s my favorite place. When you’re all wet and so fucking hard. You lift me and push me against the glass and pound into me…” Taemin licked his lips, he was already hard and the sight of Minho bound; his normally dominant boyfriend being submissive and needy just turned him on even more. He knelt down and placed his hands on Minho’s knees; with his teeth, Taemin popped open Minho’s jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down, nuzzling Minho’s erection the entire time. 

“But I think the part I like best on your body is this hyung…” He whispered as he loosed the thigh restraints and tugged the elder’s pants and boxes down to his ankles, letting his lover’s erection spring free from it’s confines. Minho sucked in a breath as he felt Taemin’s breath on the tip of his already leaking cock. Taemin licked the tip teasingly, his eyes flashed up to watch Minho’s body tense as he retightened the restraints. 

“You like this too hyung.”

“F-fuck Tae.” 

“You love it when I suck you off don’t you?” Taemin began sucking harshly on the head, taking more and more of his lover into his mouth each time he bobbed and hollowed his cheeks. He playfully pushed his tongue into the slit, watching as Minho began coming undone.

“You like it when I let you fuck my mouth.” Taemin swirled his tongue around Minho’s head, moaning as he bobbed up and down on the heated length.

“Ah…but…you love it even more when I take you whole-“ with that Taemin shoved all of Minho in his mouth, deep throating him. Minho thrashed in his seat, but the binds kept him still.

“Fuck Ah…Taemin…I- I can’t…” Taemin immediately pulled off. Standing, he quickly started stripping away his clothes.

“Now, hyung, I can’t have you cumming just yet. I still haven’t had my own fun.” Minho felt a hand in his hair gently massaging his scalp before a harsh tug pulled his head back. Taemin kissed him passionately, pressing his now naked body against his hyung's. He heard Minho grow lowly and smirked as he tugged on his lovers hair once more. 

“Care do to something for me babe?” He whispered erotically into Minho’s ear. A small whimper escaped the elders lips, with a smirk, Tae pushed Minho’s head down and brought his hardened cock to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Make me good and wet baby.” Minho moaned as his tongue darted out to lick the tip. After a few more licks he began to suck on the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and nibbling softly and playfully with his teeth. 

“MMM good boy Minho. It feels so good.” Taemin sighed, letting his eyes close and his head fall back as he fisted Minho’s hair harder, encouraging the elder to keep going. It seemed to work since Minho took more of Taemin in and sucked harder.

“Ah fuck Minho. Ah…do-do you like having my dick in your mouth?” Taemin heard Minho whimper through his sucks and licks. He pushed Minho’s head down more to take all of him in. Minho’s eyes started to water as the younger’s length hit the back of his throat. 

“Yea baby just like that. Ahh~” Minho tried to suck harder before Taemin grabbed his hair and forced him off his dick. 

“No. Not yet.” Taemin straddled Minho, both moaning at the friction of their bare cocks rubbing together. Taemin kissed and nipped up Minho’s chest and neck. His voice was low as he panted once more into Minho’s ear. 

“I don’t want to cum yet. I want to cum with your rock hard cock in my ass, filling me up, making damn sure I can’t walk tomorrow morning. I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll see fucking stars when I’m screaming your name. I want you to turn me into your little slut.”

Minho growled animalistically. He wanted Taemin. He needed him. 

“Tae.” 

“Hm?”

“I want you. Right. Now.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

“I’m not asking slut. I’m demanding.” Minho felt Taemin shiver as he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube. Pouring some in his hand, Taemin reached around and inserted a finger into his tight hole. Minho’s cock twitched when he heard Taemin moan and whimper softly, knowing exactly what the boy was doing. He grew even harder as his thoughts raced with images of Taemin, flushed and fingering himself. 

“Add another.” Taemin obeyed without hesitation, thrusting and scissoring his fingers as he moaned like a whore. His leaned his body against Minho’s, their cocks sliding together in delicious friction as he rested his head against Minho’s shoulder. Minho smirked and leaned down a bit to whisper in his lover’s ear. 

“Feels good right baby? Your fingers in your ass, stretching you out good…Mmm I bet you’re so fucking tight.” Taemin whined loudly, his eyes closed, letting Minho’s dirty words fill his head. 

“I bet you do this when I’m not around don’t you little slut? You finger fuck yourself and imagine me doing it, don’t you? Imagine my fingers thrusting into you, and stretching you. Hmm? You imagine my hot throbbing cock inside you, pounding into your sweet little ass, hard and rough, just how my slut likes it.”

“Min…Minho…Ah!”

“You’re such a good little slut- tell me baby. Do you get off just by thinking about me inside you? How hard do you cum hmm? “

“Ah…not-not as hard you make me…” Minho chuckled deeply before giving another order.

“Add another baby.”

Taemin whimpered as he added a third finger, panting hard against Minho’s body. He thrusted violently, desperately in search of his sweet spot. All the while Minho still whispered lowly to him, licking the shell of his ear.

“You can’t find it can you? Let me help you with that baby. Let me shove my dick in you-I’ll make you feel so good. Let me fuck you. Let me make you feel fucking amazing.”

Taemin whined as he pulled his fingers from his ass. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his hands. Reaching down, he slicked up Minho’s cock, listening to the sweet moans that fell from his lover’s lips. He rose himself up and angled himself over Minho’s hard length. Spreading his ass a bit, he quickly impaled himself on his lover’s cock. 

Minho groaned loudly as he felt his lover’s heat swallow and suffocate him. They stilled, but only for a moment before Taemin began to roll his hips.

“Ah…Ah! Fuck Taemin!” Taemin’s hands gripped Minho’s shoulders as he rolled his hips, steadily moving up and down Minho’s cock. As much as he could, Minho leaned forward to suck and nip and Taemin’s neck and chest. He tugged on his restrains, trying to get free, desperately wanting to touch the younger. 

“M-Minho…A-Ah it’s so good!” Taemin moved his hands to Minho’s abs as he began to bounce on Minho’s cock faster and harder, rising up so only the tip remained in his ass before slamming back down. Minho threw his head back in pleasure as his lover road him hard. 

“T-Taemin. Fuck Taemin. Oh God.”

“M-Minho…” Taemin breathed as Minho began thrusting his hips upward, pounding into the younger. Even with the binds he managed to angle his thrusts until he heard Taemin’s blissful scream. 

“Oh fuck Minho! Yes! Right there baby!” Minho thrust harder into that spot and listened to Taemin go insane with pleasure. 

“Yea baby, you’re such a good little slut. Riding my dick like a porn star….you feel so fucking good Taemin.” Minho could only imagine what Taemin looked like as they both raced to their peaks; images of Taemin bouncing on his dick, wishing he could watch himself thrust in and out of the younger. The binds constricted tighter against his muscles and he thrusted harder and faster into Taemin, meeting Taemin’s downward thrusts. 

“M-Minho…s-so good~”

“That’s right baby. I told you I’d fuck you good didn’t I?” Minho asked on a especially hard thrust, feeling Taemin’s nails curl against his skin. He knew Tae was close, he could feel it, feeling the churning in his stomach told him he was near his end as well.

“Ah M- Minho I-I can’t…”

“T-Tae…” Minho kept pounded into him as the younger bounced harder and faster, making Minho go deeper. 

“Ah~AH M-MINHOOO!!”

“Yes! Oh fuck yes!” Taemin came, his walls clenched around Minho’s cock pushing him over the edge. Minho came hard inside Taemin, as Taemin came hard across their stomaches. Taemin stilled, as they both road out their organisms and slumped onto Minho, their bodies dripping with sweat. Minho gently kissed Taemin’s forehead as they came down from their euphoric highs. 

“That…was amazing.” Taemin whispered in Minho’s ear as he began lazily unbinding his lover’s hands. Once he was free, Minho removed the blind fold and threw it aside. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Taemin, immediately drinking in the sight of his spent lover. He gently lifted him so he could slide out of Taemin, letting his limp member fall from the boy’s body. Taemin stayed straddled on Minho, just letting their breathing return to normal.

“You’re welcome…I never thought you would be into this kinda thing Tae…or sexting.” Minho replied as he titled Taemin’s head to capture his lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. The younger giggled as he whispered against Minho’s chest. 

“Well, then we’ll just have to do this more often won’t we hyung~”


End file.
